


Smell of Coffee

by Lucicelo



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, date at a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even something as simple as a coffee date turns into something special for Hiroki and Nowaki and they make the most of their time together. ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell of Coffee

Hiroki patted down his green buttoned shirt as he turned a corner to a coffee shop he found with Nowaki one day. It was a quaint little place where not many people frequented since most went to the fancier cafes and coffee shops. Out of all the places they could have spent their spare time together, it had to be a coffee shop. He couldn't complain about the location when this was the first time in a while that they went on a real date.

He frowned as he messed up his shirt and his hair a bit. His cheeks warmed slightly when he thought of his lover of so many years, sitting inside of the coffee shop who would give him a big smile when he walked through the door.

The location didn't matter, Nowaki always gazed at him with love in his eyes. This was something which always lifted Hiroki's mood on a bad day, even though he feigned he didn't care at times.

He coughed into his hand as he pushed the door open and the smell of coffee reached his nose. Hiroki instantly noticed Nowaki, who sipped a glass of water with his back turned to him. Two cups of coffee were on the small table, one was across from Nowaki with a stir stick right beside it.

Even if he couldn't see the front, Hiroki saw that Nowaki took careful consideration on what to wear on their date. The fitted blue shirt, the black slacks which fitted his legs, Hiroki was entranced just by looking at him.

He slapped his cheeks as he strutted toward Nowaki and maneuvered the tables that were in his way. Hiroki gulped as he gently tapped Nowaki on the shoulder to gain his attention.

Nowaki turned to see who it was who needed his attention and when he realized it was Hiroki, a giant smile crossed his face. He restrained himself from kissing his lover in public since he knew Hiroki didn't like public displays of affection. He would save kissing him with all the passion he could muster later.

The smile didn't leave his face when he said. "Good evening Hiro-san."

Hiroki's face turned slightly pink as he said. "Hello Nowaki." Before he took off his sweater and sat down in the seat right across from Nowaki.

He was careful not to move the table so the coffee wouldn't spill anywhere. Then he placed his sweater on the seat while he made himself comfortable. He carefully took the cup in his hands and let it warm up his hands a bit before he took a sip.

Hiroki then sipped his coffee and was pleased that Nowaki got everything correct. He noticed Nowaki staring right at him while he drank his coffee. Usually, he would have commented on Nowaki being a creep but he was enjoying his coffee too much to say anything.

After so many years together, Nowaki must have noticed that he added more milk to even out the bitter coffee and only one spoonful of sugar. He wasn't one for liking anything too sweet and especially when he made his coffee or his tea.

Nowaki chuckled as he stirred his coffee. "Do you like it?"

Hiroki took another sip before setting the cup down onto the table when he responded. "Yes I like it…it's the right amount of sweetness to be exact."

"That's great, I was wondering since you were not saying anything."

"That's because it was too good to stop drinking Nowaki." Hiroki said as Nowaki proudly grinned at having succeeded.

"Thank you Hiro-san."

Hiroki muttered. "You always look at me so this is not even a surprise…"

"I can't help but stare," Nowaki said as he reached out his hand and placed it on top of Hiroki's right hand. "You are just amazing to look at."

Hiroki blushed as he slowly took his hand away and place it on his lap. Nowaki was amused by the action as he sipped more of his coffee while keeping his eyes on his lover.

Nowaki asked him. "Is there anything new going on? I know we haven't really talked for days and I think I might have missed on a few things."

Hiroki frowned while flicking his bangs to the side. "Try Miyagi being more annoying than usual…that prick."

"Tell me all about it." Nowaki insisted as he placed all of his attention on Hiroki.

Hiroki told Nowaki every single detail, some new things were revealed that kind of peeved Nowaki. He could understand where Shinobu was coming from, he didn't like it when Miyagi clung to Hiroki when he visited the office. No wonder Shinobu was growing jealous of Hiroki even though it wasn't his fault.

On the other hand, he would have thought that Miyagi would be more considerate of Shinobu's feelings. Even if it wasn't any of his business, Hiroki was involved because of Miyagi so of course he would get involved.

Knowing that his lover was stressing about this was awful but Nowaki couldn't help but remain fascinated by Hiroki's voice. It had a richness with a hint of gruffness which he never grew tired out. Whether Hiroki was in the throes of passion or speaking normally, Nowaki was entranced.

He was forever enchanted.

Not that he was complaining, in fact, he embraced it.

Hiroki felt better when he told everything to Nowaki as he let out a deep sigh. The tension left his body as he sipped more of his coffee while he took notice that Nowaki scooted a little closer to him.

Nowaki patted Hiroki's shoulder in sympathy. "If there is anything I can do to help you in this situation, you know you can always tell me."

"I know…though this has been going on for a while and unless Miyagi's brat actually points this shit out to Miyagi then it won't stop. Or maybe not since Miyagi never listens to anyone to begin with. He should be clingy to his own lover not me."

"I agree with if they are growing serious in their relationship then he would back off."

"I wish." Hiroki snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "At least his brat comes to the office more often so I have a chance to leave when I have the chance."

"No wonder you have been able to answer my texts more often…"

"Yeah, without Miyagi breathing down my neck to see what I am writing then I have been able to answer more often."

Nowaki grinned. "It has been great reading what you send me, it makes my mood so much better at work."

Hiroki arched a brow at Nowaki's claim at a better mood after reading his texts when they were merely normal responses. But then again, he felt better when Nowaki texted him nice things in seemingly perfect times.

"I guess…"

Nowaki got closer to Hiroki and took notice that everyone was busy in the coffee shop. Some were in deep conversations while others were typing on their laptops as they drank their coffee. No one would notice if he touched his lover for a little bit right?

He stealthily put his hand on his side as Hiroki stared at the cakes which were on display. Nowaki took this chance and reached out his hand, placing it on Hiroki's knee. His fingertips slid up Hiroki's leg with a smile on his face.

Hiroki glanced at Nowaki's hand which slid up his leg as he swatted it away. "Nowaki! We are in public!" Nowaki only smiled as he resumed touching Hiroki like nothing was wrong. "Stop it Nowaki."

Nowaki shook his head when he said. "I really have missed touching you Hiro-san…"

Hiroki growled while he pushed his coffee away so it wouldn't tip over if he suddenly moved quickly. "Save it when we go home Nowaki, people might be watching."

Nowaki chuckled as he started kissing Hiroki's neck. "No one will care about us, we are far away from view." He muttered into Hiroki's ear who shivered at the contact. "You just have to be real quiet."

"Nowaki…" Hiroki warned him as he placed a hand on his neck but this didn't stop Nowaki when he started kissing his hand. "Can't you wait until we go back home?"

Nowaki gently pecked Hiroki's cheek when he said in a seductive voice. "I could wait…but I can't help myself."

Hiroki managed to grab both of Nowaki's hands as he got close to his face when he told him. "Look…I understand you can't wait…I can't either." He immediately intercepted before Nowaki said anything. "But! Let us at least enjoy our company for now okay? Aren't you always spouting that we need to spend more time talking and going on these dates?"

Nowaki nodded in understanding as he pulled Hiroki's hands to his lips and kissed each one. "You don't know how happy it makes me feel knowing that you want more of these dates."

Hiroki let Nowaki hold onto his hands and had his eyes only on Nowaki. "Well…it's nice to be out once in a while I guess."

Nowaki caressed Hiroki's hands when he said. "Then we could collect a list of places we could visit for a date and pick them randomly."

Hiroki smiled lightly. "We can make use of that ugly hat that came with that costume you wore at the hospital for Halloween."

Nowaki pouted as he said. "It was not that ugly Hiro-san.."

"It really was Nowaki and you even wore tights for the thing. It was bad luck that they had a medieval theme for Halloween and you got stuck being the musketeer."

"But I know you thought I was a real handsome musketeer that night." Nowaki winked as Hiroki smacked his arm.

"Loser."

"But I am your loser."

Hiroki smiled as Nowaki wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. "That you are…" Hiroki muttered as Nowaki kissed his cheek before his lover could do anything about it.

THE END. 


End file.
